Cats and other household pets play and interact with scratching posts as a form of entertainment and alternative to the pets scratching furniture and fixtures. Scratch posts typically comprise some base along with one or more posts, platforms, and/or housings that cats and other pets can claw, climb, and stand upon. Furthermore, scratch posts commonly use carpeting covering their underlying frames (or structures) to provide a durable and texturized material for cats and other pets to feel when they play and interact with the posts.
Scratch posts often differ in their underlying structure and even in the color of their carpet coverings. However, scratch posts may not immediately attract a cat's attention and can require training to teach a cat to play or interact with the posts. Also problematic is the fact that many scratch posts lack aesthetic or ambient appeal as visible items in pet owners' homes.